<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all嘎  无题 by yinwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033920">all嘎  无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo'>yinwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all嘎 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all嘎  无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>嘎嘎是我爸带回来的一个总爱撒娇卖嗲的漂亮小妈，喜欢亮晶晶的小玩意，也喜欢软乎乎的大玩偶，在家里总是抱着玩偶到处跑，可是体力又不好，跑几下就捂着胸口喘的厉害，在床上更是不耐c，折腾的重一点就啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，撅着嘴巴撒娇讨饶，可是硬要继续的话，他也不躲，就委委屈屈的摇着屁股配合，又色又乖。</p><p>我喜欢看他挨c的样子，我更想c他，可是他是我的小妈，我只能靠着自己藏在我爸房间里的针孔，透着屏幕对着他被jy濡的湿漉漉的肉.体，对着他被我爸反复插.入的穴，对着他粉嫩嫩的胸，对着他吞吃jb的嘴唇，一次又一次的打手枪。</p><p>他不知道我包藏的祸心，喜欢粘着我撒娇，就算我搂他的腰，故意去摸他的屁股，他都以为是意外，完全没关注到我高高撑起的裤裆。</p><p>对门的王叔是他的前男友，总是故意惹他生气，聊天时最爱把话题扯到他身上怼他逗他，但其实比谁都宠着他，不知道他们为什么分手，可是相处的时候明明就像是一对老夫老妻，我爸不在的时候王叔常来家里，我总觉得我爸头上发绿。</p><p>他的人缘很好，出趟门到处都有人叫他“嘎子哥”，用那种黏糊糊的眼神盯他。方书剑就是，都不说见到人，只要听见声，甚至听见别人叫阿云嘎，他马上就笑，一副少女怀春的样子，还总是像只狗一样跟前跟后，恨不得把自己挂在他的腰上。</p><p>同个学校的龚子棋，表面上又酷又拽，背地里却用着阿云嘎的壁纸，每天都对着他的视频打手枪。上次被他摸了次腹肌，就在朋友圈秀了三十几次。（他还天天摸我手，给我做南瓜炖土豆呢，我说什么了吗？我才秀了二十九次呢！）</p><p>伯克利回来的黄子，见了他一面就粘上他，咋咋呼呼的在他身边制造存在感，他给黄子带礼物，被黄子在脸上亲了一大口，结果被黄子三两句就糊弄过去也亲了他一口，问起来只说黄子太皮了。</p><p>他认识很久的弟弟金圣权，总是一口一个“哥哥”叫个不停，总是围着他团团转，被拒绝了就哭唧唧的围着他转。他结婚那天，我撞见金圣权在酒店厕所里哭，后来看见他的时候眼睛都肿成核桃。</p><p>第一次见他的蔡尧，只和他说了几句话就被迷的魂都丢了，见天的在朋友圈发怀春少男记事，生日那天就捧着手机等着他给发一句生日快乐。</p><p>给他带药用龙角散的朋友，总是给他吹彩虹屁，吹得他害羞的埋脸，开心的眉眼弯弯，爱带着他到处跑，顺便牵着他的手就十指紧扣。</p><p>那个天天带他吃鸡的朋友，总爱和他把4v4打成2v4，被他坑了不骂人还好声好气的哄，被队友坑了京骂一串串不带停。</p><p>常来家里的少民，总是和他凑在一起叽里咕噜，爱和他开亲亲的玩笑，他笑着说不要开玩笑啦然后捂着他的嘴推开，他傻乎乎的看不出别人的失落，和藏起来的爱慕，我看的一清二楚。</p><p>就像是他上次参加活动遇见的那个好几年没见的朋友，他穿了个渔网内搭，系着丝巾，像朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，被那个朋友搂了一个晚会，那个朋友总是对他咬耳朵，眼睛里的爱火在昏暗的灯光里发亮。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>